Another theory
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: I wanted to put this up before the new season. A hidden side to Sylar, and a theory about the world, genetics, and evolution. Actually set right after the first season. And a secret from the HRG people that really isn't a surprise. Rated T for now.


This story is by no means complete. I wanted to get started now, because I came up with a storyline that kinda ties into season three... well at least has similarities to the stuff I learned earlier from E! online. "Ten secrets you weren't supposed to know" and I saw a few 'secrets' that I was like "Someone is reading my bloody mind!" it's scary, especially since it's happened with a few of my other stories... and honestly... it's getting creepy. The reason it isn't all that complete is I somehow lost the notebook I was writing in, and I had cute little Mohinder monologues to go with them, but since I lost them before I got those on the computer, I have to rewrite that bit. Sadness, they kinda rocked. Really. They were GOOD. This is supposed to be based after season one, but there are bits of the second season in it as well.

What I've come up with is a bit disappointing, and I do apologize. I ask if you feel you can do better, please, help me out.

A/N Feb 2010: I didn't realize how badly this needed editing before... I mean, I changed the character's name/personality/nationality for most of it except one place. Its fixed now. Her name is no longer Brianna! (Mostly because I have the name in use elsewhere, and I like Asha) And the description of parentage is a bit messy. Fixed. Hopefully.

* * *

_Who are we to judge the evil of a man? Are we not all inherently good and evil? How can we measure just how dark a man's soul is, when just one person can bring out a light that will illuminate the most delicate part of one's soul. That is what soulmates are for, to cast a light where no other can see, to infuse the human heart with a tenderness no one else can._

Mohinder watched the young woman, sitting with who he assumed was a group of friends. They were laughing and chatting with one another, and seemed to be getting on rather well anyway. He wished that he didn't have to approach her so suddenly, but after the events in New York, he knew there was little time to get to anyone else on the list before other parties approached them. He was still furious about Sylar's trickery, and more so with himself for falling for such a ruse. The deaths of all those people were his fault, and now he was trying to make sure that no one else died.

He noticed the girl look his way a few times, wondering if she had realized that he had been there as long as she had, or that perhaps she recognized him from the many times he followed her around the city. He felt embarrassed about it, stalking a young woman, but he had to make sure that she was who he thought she was, and that she wasn't misusing her abilities; if she knew she had them.

She raised an eyebrow, turning back to her friends, and they conversed for a little longer, then she said her goodbyes to them, they all walked away, leaving her alone at the table, typing away at her computer and sipping something that might have been coffee. She had left him a convenient avenue to approach her, which he did, casually and carefully.

"Hello, my name is Mohinder." He said softly.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Someone told you I was coming?" He asked, caught off guard.

"In a manner. I am..Asha, though I'm sure you already knew that."

"Has someone approached you about me?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. He mentioned someone that looked like you was involved in some serial murders." She replied softly.

"I don't know what you've been told, but there was someone out there that was killing people on a list my father created. Some of those people knew why, others didn't." Mohinder said quickly.

"He said you might say that."

"Can we go some place private?"

"So we can discuss how special I am? Is that how you've lured people to their deaths?" She asked sarcastically.

"I haven't killed anybody!" He hissed.

"That, I believe. Don't worry. Come to my place, we'll talk about it. Just don't get any big ideas about special abilities. I have to go to class, so I'll see you in a few hours time. I trust you'll be able to find the extra key if I'm not there." She said.

"How can I trust you not to call the police then?" Mohinder asked.

"I've remained civil thus far professor, if that is any indication of my disposition. You don't appear dangerous. Besides, I know how to handle myself." She said, tossing a napkin at him.

With those words, she signaled a waiter.

"When should I stop by?" He asked.

"How about five o'clock? We can have dinner. In the meantime, get him some coffee and a sandwich." She said, speaking to the waiter, then to Mohinder. "You look like you need it."

"You don't have to do that. You don't even know me."

"The surface hides many things, Professor Suresh. Don't be late. Put it on my tab. You know I'm good for it."

Mohinder sat there, confused. He was awakened from his reverie by the waiter, who shuffled nervously as he watched Asha leave. From the body language, the waiter knew her well enough to either be frightened of her, or that he was attracted to her. He was sure it was attraction; the young woman was rather attractive. He looked at the napkin, and saw her address and directions.

He wondered just what abilities this woman had; it was the one thing his father hadn't included on the list. He ordered the cheapest thing he could find, not wanting to have her spend too much money. He hadn't realized that it was already lunch time and he hadn't eaten most of the day.

"I'd be careful. He may seem nice, but the guy I see her with all the time is terrifying." The waiter said.

"What do you mean?" Mohinder asked.

"I'm just saying. I don't know if he's her brother, or her boyfriend, but I've seen him, and the looks he's given people have been evil."

"I have no intention to date this young woman. I just want to talk to her about genetics." Mohinder said.

"Well, I'm sure she'll give you a run for your money."

"She is an intelligent woman, but I am a professor, my father wrote a book on evolution."

"Yeah, but… you'll see. Be careful."

Mohinder frowned, looking at the waiter as he walked off. Perhaps he had been wrong, the waiter had been frightened of her, or more over, the man she was seen with often. He felt worry, but shook it off. He had been in the company of more dangerous men, like Sylar. He began to slowly eat the food in front of him. He wondered at what she had said.

The girl wasn't telepathic, so she had to have run into someone who knew him, explaining how she knew to call him professor, let alone that his surname was Suresh. For a moment he wondered if she had met his father already. He was sure that was it, why she had at least accepted speaking to him.

And her name. He knew her name, although she refused to give it in its entirety. Ashakiran. She didn't look completely Hindi, but her name was. He sat back, going over the meeting in his mind, remembering. Her features, the color of her skin. Primarily Caucasian, Irish, like her father had been. Her hair was red, which was strange against the darkness of her skin, but still beautiful, darker than most, but vividly red. He remembered her name, she went by Ashakiran, but her father had named her Corey when he had divorced her mother. He had tried to erase the Indian woman from his life, but had failed, because she lived on in Asha. His file on her was short, just information on her family history so he could check genetics.

He just hoped that the list his father had created, the one that he had mistakenly showed to so many wrong people, and got so many killed, hadn't fallen into the wrong hands again. He was just glad that Sylar couldn't hurt any more of them.

Finally, it was time. He followed the directions, and knocked on her door.

"You know, there was a reason I told you about the extra key." She said, letting him in.

"Sorry, a person's home is their world, their place of intimate worship. It needs to be respected as such." He said.

"I like that. I hope you don't mind, I forgot to mention my boyfriend. He lives here with me. But he's really open; he's always wanted to be special, unique. You know?"


End file.
